


In Your Arms

by Jellyfishlover17



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishlover17/pseuds/Jellyfishlover17
Summary: Angel dust has a ruff day at work only to be comforted by a certain bartender
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	In Your Arms

It was a slow evening at the Happy or Hazbin hotel, Husk was busy cleaning some glasses as the others were off doing other things; Charlie, Vaggie, and Alastor were going over plans for the facility, while Niffy was zipping around tidying up, making sure the place was spotless. " Peace and quiet at last" Husk thought before a familiar pornstar spider walked through the door. 

Angel was looking down clutching his jacket as he felt a pair of eyes on him; seeing that the cat demon was staring at him, giving a little wave as he made his way upstairs in a medium pace to his room, As the sound of his boots faded, Husk was met with silence once more.  
It was weird that the spider gave him a small wave normally he'd flirt with him or ask him for a drink, the other thing that didn't seem right to Husk was the faint smell of blood.

Making up his mind, grabbing the Medical kit and that the close was clear he made his way up stairs. Regret. Pain. Sadness. These were a few words Angel dust was feeling as he laid in bed cuddling with Fat Nuggets; wearing his pink robe wincing in pain now and again. 

A knock on his door distracted him as he stood to open it; met with Husk on the other side, " Hi Pussycat, ready to take up the offering of my services" he says flirtingly leaning on the door sexually. " Cut the bullshit Angel, I know you're injured" the cat demon replied in a gruff tone letting himself in. 

Angel's persona faltered a little as he sat on the mattress," How could you tell?" he asks chuckling a little holding Fat Nuggets in his other set of arms as Husk places the kit down beside him." I could smell your blood, Now show me" Husk demands putting some liquid on a cotton ball. 

Not wanting to argue, Angel slips his robe off his shoulders exposing long semi-deep scratches down to the middle of his back and bruising around his rib area, "What the fuck Angel this is.. I Know!" Angel comments loudly as it got quiet." I know, I disobeyed Val so this is was my punishment; could've been worse" he says in a solemn tone. 

Husk stared at Angel's back and felt a mixture of anger and sympathy as he explained his situation."Okay, I'm going to clean your wounds, it's going to sting a hello of a lot" he said before pressing the cottonball on one of the scars seeing the spider hiss in pain before calming down. 

After cleaning his wounds and patching him up, Husk put the supplies away closing the kit; Sounds of sniffles caught his ears as he turned to see Angel dust covering his mouth quieting his sobs as tears ran down his cheeks. 

"Angel are you okay?" he asks gently putting his hand on the spider's bare shoulder. " I don't think I'll ever find someone to care for me, I'm nothing worth having anyway, besides nobody wants someone who's been used", he says wiping away tears as he stands placing Fat Nuggets in his bed; gasping as warm furry arms wrap carefully around his waist, "Don't say that Legs, besides I think you're pretty great" Husk rebuttals; cursing at himself for saying so corny.

"You think I'm pretty?" Angel's sudden question makes him blush as he starts to stutter, "N-No I mean you are cute but.." Soft lips on his cut him off as hands caress his face as he's pulled into an embrace feeling chest fur against his, after a few minutes the spider pulls away blushing and looking at him with loving heteochromic eyes "Thank you Husky, your words mean a lot" he says sweetly.

Husk stares at him blushing" You're welcome, glad I could help" he replies breathlessly. Angel fixes his robe handing the Medical kit to him" Well I should hit the hay, I need my beauty rest for tomorrow as he opens the door for him; leaning in giving him one last kiss on the lips "See you tomorrow Husky" he slyly smiles closing the door.

Husk stands in the hall a little bit before going down stairs, as he reflects on the kiss they shared and the new feeling growing in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> First Angelhusk fic, I hope y'all like it💗✨


End file.
